


The Comeback

by Caahs



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), POV from OC extra chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caahs/pseuds/Caahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the walls were brought down and Nezumi had disappeared, what was it left for Shion to do? Will he be able to find his friend and only love again? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Comeback

It was all done. The walls that one divided No.6 and West Block were now brought down, along with the city which was once filled with disaster and people’s despair. What we had left, you ask? The task to build a new place to live. A place where everyone can smile and be happy again. Who could do this? Me, my mother, Inukashi, Rikiga and of course, Hamlet, Cravat and Tsukiyo (the rats that Nezumi left me). Nezumi…I wonder what happened to him, where he is now. Soon after he kissed me on the top of that mountain, right after everything was destroyed, he left. Without saying where to and leaving me with an aching heart and the worst angst feeling I could ever sense in my life. Something like this wasn’t fair, after all we had been through and after I could finally set my mind into him and call this ‘love’, or should I say one-sided love? It suits me best…

Personal feeling aside and with some time passed by, the new city was done. My mother’s bakery was back into tracks, with a huge popularity, I could say. We never had so many clients like this! She was happy and so was I. We agreed to buy a new house, big enough to invite Inukashi and Rikiga to come along with us. It was hard to convince them (especially Inukashi), but we made a nice deal. During some weekends they insisted on taking the train to see how West Block is dealing with the situation. Though the walls were down, the new mayor decided that it would be best if both of them became independent cities. After all, they had some different values. However, things were doing great and back to normal, I think. I have to admit that sometimes, when I have some extra time, I always go to that little house. Yes, the one where Nezumi and I used to stay and plan everything we did or wanted to. I kept the place clean, safe and sound. Rearranging the books, papers, documents, hoping that one day Nezumi comes back. I couldn’t let go of him that easy, could I? He meant everything to me. At least I have the rats to make me company and remind me that I’m not that alone. I can still smell him; see his face in my dreams every single night. He bugs me constantly in my dreams, almost like a nightmare. Sometimes I think it’s too much for me. How long can I keep my hopes up? How long will I have to live with this pain, this agony inside my heart? Won’t you please come back and make it all better for once Nezumi? Can’t you see I need you here more than anybody else? Aren’t you missing me too? Damn questions which answers can’t be reached for now.

Another month passed and nothing changed. My routine it’s always like this. I wasn’t tired of it yet. So let the morning come and another day begin.

Mother came inside my room and opened up the curtains along with the windows to let the sun come and almost blind me with its bright light.

“Wake up Shion; we have a lot of deliveries today. I’m going to need your help” She’s always with such a good mood. It’s kind of annoying.

I mumbled something she didn’t hear, but almost dragged me out of my bed on direction of the bathroom. Demanding to go downstairs in fifteen minutes or else I would lose my ride to the bakery. I obeyed sadly. Brushed my teeth and quickly changed my clothes. Meeting her to face another work day (which promised to be very busy). Getting to the destined place I put my apron on and started to make a fresh loath of bread to attend the clients who were already waiting outside for their daily breakfast.  
“Hello Shion! How have you been sweetheart? Do you have some sweets to come along with the bread? My grandchildren and going mad without some sugar in their veins”

“They’re coming Mrs. Aikawa!” She was always very punctual and happy. I liked that about her.

“Thank you darling. Have a nice day” She waved goodbye for today and making me keep the change like always. She keeps telling my mom that I should have nicer clothes.

It was almost 5pm when my mom asked me to make a delivery. She told me the address very fast and like this I left. At that time I had a motorcycle to help the efficiency of the work. Though my mother dislikes it a little, she’s too afraid that I will get into a drastic accident and suffer bad consequences. But that’s what we got in the meantime. So she would have to learn to deal with it. Only after I accomplished the work I realized that the place it was just a block away from Nezumi’s house. I took a quick glance to the clock and noticed my work time was almost over. That way, I went there to pay a little visit to all the crap I still care about.

When I got there, it was already dark, the sun was slowly hiding itself into the mountains and the moon was making its way high into the sky above, a beautiful landscape to watch. But I didn’t have enough time to that. The thing was that, when I looked into the entrance of the house, the lights were all on. Strange…I could swear I switched them all off before I left last week. Maybe I forgot them since I’m an airhead. But the other thing that bugged me was that the knob was supposed to be locked and it wasn’t. My first thought: HE was finally back.

And so I got inside. Just to find out that my deductions were completely right. He was standing there, right in front of me. Nezumi! I had to brush my own eyes many times to make sure it wasn’t a dream. I couldn’t believe it. I was lost in my own thoughts. Repeating the same things all over again that I couldn’t even listen the words that were coming from those beautiful thin lips. He stopped putting his belongs into a small bag and was approaching me slowly, with a face full of concern and his hands going to my shoulders. Only to shake me up like he always did.  
  
“Hey! Shion! Are you okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost. Am I that scary?” These were the first words that I had officially heard him say to me.

“Wha...What!? Nezumi, you are back!”

“Yes, that’s what I have been saying to you since you stepped inside” He let go of my shoulders and backed away a little. But his eyes were still focused on me.

“Oh…I’m sorry. I guess I was just a little shocked since it’s been so long...Where were you all this time?” I spoke a little embarrassed. I missed his warmth.  
  
“That’s none of your concern Shion. I’m just passing by. I didn’t expect you to come here either. But I guess I have to thank you for keeping this place like this, right?” He smiled briefly. I missed this too.  
  
“You’re not staying? Not even a day? Come on Nezumi. Everybody’s worried about you.”

“I can’t. Sorry. I have things to do and a new place to turn to now. I’m trying to make a change in my life and I hope you all can understand that and just forget about me once for all. I have only brought you trouble since I came into your life Shion. I’m leaving for the best, believe me.” He said coldly, not even looking into my eyes anymore.

I couldn’t make myself to believe in this words that came into my ear right now. It was tearing me apart. He will be gone forever? No, this can’t be happening. After all I put myself through…It hurts Nezumi. And I can swear to you, that this pain won’t be going anywhere far if you are not here with me to make it all better like it once was.  
  
“You are kidding right Nezumi? Stop joking like that! I’m serious!” I spoke with an aggravating tone.  
  
“I’m also very serious here. No jokes. Only the most pure truth.” He finished packing his things and was going to the door.

“Please Nezumi, I’m begging you. Stay here with us.” I grabbed his arm in a tentative of stopping him from leaving. With my head kept down, just in case the tears threatened to form into the corners of my eyes.

“…Look at me Shion. I have one last thing to say before I go.”

I refused to look at him considering my state in that moment. Making him grab my chin forcibly, but at the same time with a little pinch of kindness .Which I have longed for since our last depart.

Looking deep inside my eyes he didn’t move his lips to say anything. Moving them a little forward to meet mine in a tender kiss. However, I could feel the sadness that lied beneath it, hiding and slowly coming alive. Like he was trying to say something, but just couldn’t make it turn into real words. It was with this brief kiss that he turned around and left me there. Standing, stunned and with the usual tingling sensation where our lips met. It was for real this time, wasn’t it? He was gone and wasn’t planning to come back, ever.

I think I stayed paralyzed there for an hour or so. A million of thoughts running through my mind, but any of them make sense. I wasn’t paying attention to them. My mind was full, but at the same time blank. Like I had lost the capacity of thinking about something concrete. Or just incapable of synchronizing my own ideas. I was lost, completely lost. My trance was broke by the vibration of my cellphone in my pocket. I rushed to pick it up, like I had just missed something important. I was going crazy. It was my mom. She asked where I was, since it was already 11pm and I wasn’t home yet. Damn, I can’t believe I spent all this time here, alone, deep down in my thoughts. It was too late to come home now. It was very dangerous to go around West Block at this time of the day. It was almost like begging to be robbed or something like this. So we decided it was best if I stayed here and returned home in the morning. I was glad that tomorrow was my day off.

Who said I was able to get any sleep? The difference this time was that I was actually thinking about something. My gaudy ideas about where Nezumi was now and what he was doing. He was looking the same as before. The exact same smell, kind of clothes, loosened blue hair, those piercing and hypnotizing eyes and wonderful smile. This episode only made me miss him more and more. Damn you Nezumi. You are to blame for everything I’m feeling right now and at the same time you are the only one who can heal me. You are the poison and the cure. My very own disease and vaccine. What a regretful destiny I have huh? Meeting you like this and being left behind again. Oh, I was determined this time. I was going after him. I was going to find Nezumi and demand an explanation for all this. Yes, that was exactly what I was going to do. But before my plan turned into reality, I had to take a little time to sleep. My body and my mind were completely drained. I needed and deserved a rest. My eyes were slowly closing themselves alone and without any extra efforts I was sound asleep.

The next morning came and it seemed like I had the busiest night of my life. Just like a hangover (but I never even had one…still seemed like one) I had a terrible headache and I was feeling a little dizzy. Resuming, I was a disaster. Slowly I got up from the bed, picked up my belongings and returned home. It was early. I eventually got used to wake up at this time, thanks to my mom. When I got home all I could think about was my bed and I impelling thrown myself into it, like a 5 year old child would. And all I could do for the rest of the day was sleep.

Days, weeks, months had passed since that day and I couldn’t find any clue to lead me to Nezumi. He was still on my mind every single day. Like it was that easy to just forget about him. Sometimes I just wanted to him with all my strength.

However, after this time I have been noticing something strange. Every time I wake up and get to the bakery as well when I leave, I feel like there’s someone watching my every step. I could be hallucinating again, but I can even see a shadow moving sometimes. It’s making me get chills coming down through my spine. I bet it’s just my mind playing silly games with me again, but I have to take a chance and find out what this is for once.

Today I planned something to catch the person who was chasing me around. It would work like this: When I was supposed to leave the bakery, I will pretend I forgot something inside and go out by the emergency exit and catch the spy. I know that he always stay behind the trees close to the shop. I will catch him in the act. Terrific plan. Can’t believe I took so much time to think about this. How can I be so slow? Whatever, the time to put my plans into actions was coming. I have to do this!  
Everything was going on according to my ideas, I just needed to go outside and catch the suspect. I carefully opened the exit door, to make sure that I was practically unnoticed. I squatted and kept walking until I noticed my target. He looked like a little girl covered by a dark cape. I grabbed her shoulders and she jumped in surprise.

“Kya!” She screamed and looked at me with wide eyes.

“Were you looking for me? Don’t worry, I just want to talk a little” I calmed her down a little. She looked so innocent.

“How…how did you find me?” I could tell she was very leery with the situation.

“It was pretty easy since I have been noticing you for a while.” I laughed a little to break the tense moment.

She didn’t say anything else so I had to make a move if I wanted to find the answers I was searching for.

“Can you tell me your name?” I tried to be friendly, but it was hard.

She looked at me for a good amount of time until she finally decided to speak again.

“Ayase” She said bluntly.

“Well, hello then Ayase-chan. I’m Shion, but I think you know that already right?” I was nervous, she could tell.

She breathed in deeply and slowly. Like she was thinking really hard about a determined subject.

“Look. I’ll go straight to the point okay? Yes, I’m here because Nezumi told me to keep an eye on you so that you wouldn’t do anything stupid. And I know where he is, but I don’t feel like telling you.” Oh, she was a fiery one.

“Wow, wow. Wait a second. We could make a deal here, don’t you think so? You know I work in a bakery full of sweets right?”

“What kind of sweets do you have in there?” It was done. No child could resist to the power of candies.

“Oh, it depends on which of them you like the most. Would you like to take a look?” I invite her in. But I had to make this quick, I had to focus on what really mattered right now.

She went inside with me and made me bake a cake for her. This took me almost a whole hour. And I was going insane if she didn’t tell me soon where Nezumi was hiding. I needed to know that. She ate half of it without even pausing one second to breathe and didn’t even offer me a single piece. What a mean little girl. But she seemed happy, so I guess that’s fine for now. Putting her tiny hands in her belly she sighed satisfied.

“Okay, I think I can lead you to where Nezumi is now. But don’t tell him I did it okay? He’s going to kill me if he finds out”

“Don’t worry. I won’t say a word.” She was getting cutter every minute.

She climbed behind my motorcycle and started to show me the way. We got into a dark alley and she made me stop. Telling me the final coordination to the house she wished me good luck and ran away. I wondered if I was going to see her again. I got a thing for the little girl, in a good way. Taking a few steps I reached my destination. The house didn’t seem big, enough for two people to live peacefully. The surroundings weren’t so bad either; he even had a little yard with some flowers in it, beautiful ones. Only then I noticed they were my favorite ones. Oh Nezumi, why do you do this to me? Taking a step forward I knocked on the door and heard his voice coming from inside.

“Is that you Ayase? Come in girl.” He seemed very kind, it was even odd.

“Uh…it’s not Ayase.” I came in anyway and he looked at me shocked.

“Shion!? What are you doing here? How did you find me?” He got up from where he was sitting in a jump and came in my direction. He didn’t seem angry, but didn’t seem happy either.

“Excuse me, I have my sources of information” I tried to fool him.

“It was Ayase, wasn’t it?” But I failed. He put his hands on his head and sighed heavily.

“No! No! How could you accuse her like this?” Only after I spoke I noticed my own mistake.

“Yes, I knew it. You are not that dumb after all.” He smiled shortly.

We stayed in an uncomfortable silence during a certain amount of time. I don’t know how much exactly. My eyes were too busy wandering around his new home and looking at him itself. When did he get so handsome like this? It must de my mind going crazy again…

“So…why did you come here for?” Nezumi asked normally.

“Nezumi…I...” I couldn’t say it. My lips were moving, but no sound came from them. It was useless.

He was approaching me with precaution. Afraid of taking the wrong step or saying the wrong things.

“Look, Shion. You shouldn’t have come here. Go home, it’s the best you can do.”

I was nervous with each step he took closer to me. My feelings were about to explode. I couldn’t take it any longer.

“No! I won’t go home without you anymore Nezumi!” I literally screamed and he widened his eyes.

“Do you have any idea how much I have been suffering without you? Do you know the pain I have to deal with day to day because of you? Do you know how long I have been searching for you? Too long to go out of here without you Nezumi, too long…” I was crying and I couldn’t take it anymore.

My head was down, just like last time. I didn’t even see his reaction. What I know is that suddenly I felt his warmth. I felt his arms around my neck, bringing my head next to his chest to smother my crying sounds and sobs. Though my mind was going crazy and my focus was almost zero, I could hear him whisper into my ear.

“Do you have any idea how hard it’s been to live without you? Do you know how much I have to struggle so I don’t remember of you every single second of my every day? I have a heart too Shion and it belongs to you only.”

I could swear this was a dream and I was in Heaven now. I wished to listen to these words every night, since we first met. I feel in love at first sight for him. My heart was beating so fast that it made hard for me to focus on anything else. Even my tears had stopped coming down with his little words. All I wanted was this. Us, together, forever.

“Why…why did you run away Nezumi? Why didn’t you stay with us?” I was curious.

“I…I was afraid of bringing you trouble. I thought it was for the best. I’m so sorry Shion. I have been so stupid” He was hugging me tighter.

“Nezumi…don’t ever do that again. I love you too much to let you go now” He would have to deal with the consequences of his acts now.

He lightened his embrace and backed away to look into my eyes. He wiped away the remaining tears on the corner of them carefully, with a serious look. Like our moment a few seconds ago had never happened. It worried me. But all of it went away when he kissed me. It was different from all our goodnight kisses or even the goodbye ones. This one was…full of something I couldn’t say it in words. Tenderness, kindness…love? It brought a huge warm through my whole body and a wave of happiness came through me. Like I was finally home, with the only person that mattered to me in the world. I could say my wish was fulfilled and that I could finally rest in peace. He slowly removed his lips from mine; I could still sense his breath. He opened his eyes and told me.

“Shion, would you like to move in with me?” He caressed my cheek affectionately.

“But…what about my mom and the bakery? I can’t just leave everything like this Nezumi” I know I told him I loved him, but I have to think about the others too.  
He was silenced, so I gave him a suggestion.

“I have a better idea, why don’t you come and live with me?”

“I have to take care of Ayase” He answered fast.

“She can come with us too! I bet she could do some work at the bakery. We really need some extra help you know?” Please say yes Nezumi…  
“Are you sure? There’s no coming back from now on Shion. Think wisely”

“I don’t plan to come back Nezumi. I won’t ever let you go out of my sight again” I hugged him one more time and gave him a playful kiss on the lips.

“Stop being so clingy” He pushed me away making a weird face.

“Hey! It was who came and hugged me first! That’s not fair! Come back here Nezumi!”

And all I had left do to was chase him around his house, kiss him and hug him how many times I wanted to. And the most important of all, laugh. Do you ask why? Because I have everything I have always wanted right beside me right now. It feels like a dream come true. If it is, I hope we are like one of those famous fairy tales that finish with the same cliché sentence: And so they lived happily ever after. At least for now, right? Who knows where Nezumi is planning to run after a week or even a year. I hope he doesn’t get tired of me. I waited too much to give up on him now. I just love him more than I ever thought I was able to.


	2. The Comback 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Well...since one person asked for a second chapter saying more about Ayase-chan I agreed that an explanation was needed and decided to write one. I hope everything it's in order now, hehe.

My name is Ayase. No surname. I don't know who my own parents are. My oldest memory is the one that I was abandoned close to a very dark alley when I was about 7, never knew by who. But one thing that I'm sure of is that it was hard to figure out how to survive in this huge world. Soon enough I considered myself the luckiest girl ever to be found and welcomed by a sweet and poor family at an old neighborhood of West Block. They were for sure very nice to me, however, I couldn't stand that forever. My place was determined since I was born and it was the streets. Where I didn't have to worry about limitations or any kind of tasks. Where I could do whatever I wanted to without any further consequences. I was like a rat, being agile enough to get the basic things in order to have a reasonable life (for someone in my conditions, obviously). I even managed to find an old unoccupied house where I could at least sleep peacefully for the remaining time I had left.

One day when I was already 10 years old and right after the cities were brought together again like they once were in the past, I went you to find or even better, to steal something nice to delicious myself with for breakfast. With time I got used to that kind of life and eventually learned a lot with so many tries in vain. It's good to remark that never once since I was born I was caught. Little did I know that the marker was close to zero again...

Heading slowly to my favorite tiny stand where they had the most wonderful apples I have ever tasted in my life. Like a blissful sensation to my mouth I was glad I could have the chance to feel this at least once. Getting there the clients were showing up slowly, since it was pretty early. I hid behind a tree near my target and watched the circulation of people in and out the place, waiting for the perfect time to strike and snatch my food. Without anyone noticing my presence, I found the ideal moment and took two enormous red fresh apples, returning right after the definite blow to my house so I could enjoy them at my own. But in the way to my delighted home I felt a hand grabbing my shoulders from behind and dragging me to the closest ally. I didn't even have time to react and found myself trapped between the suspect's arms. His eyes were piercing and hypnotizing at the same time. I had to admit I was scared. Being this the second time this happened.

“I saw what you did right there young lady.” He was too serious for my own taste. And I kept myself in deep silence.

“So you are a quiet one now, huh? How about you give me those apples and I let you go?” Proposing a deal.

“No way! I took that with my own effort and I'm not just giving it to a stranger like you!” My pride was speaking louder than the other recent emotions.

“Oh. So the lion is out of its cage now.” He said teasingly, in a more relaxed way than before, smiling briefly.

“Shut up.” I said through my teeth, frowning my face.

We stood there just watching ourselves for a few minutes, until he decided to speak up, finally.

“You make me go back to the past and think about the old me. Always acting impulsively to survive, exactly like you.” Oh come on, he didn't seem to be that old.

“So...? Go straight to the point” Something in him made me interested.

“Look, I don't pretend to fight with you or anything like that. What I'm trying to say id that you and me are the same, we are street rats. Like siblings we should stick together and help each other.” Expressing his opinion.

“Right...and what do I get with that kind of deal?” I didn't admit losing in any way.

“You have to agree with me, young lady, that two brilliant minds can do better when they are together.” His words full of confidence in a positive reply.

“It's a simple case of survival. I bet you have been through that already, right?” Complementing.

I thought about it for a short time. At this moment he had already released me from his grip and backed away, laying casually at the other side of the wall (which wasn't very far from where I stood, considering the tiny space.) After a moment of reflection I looked at him and his full image, realizing he didn't seem to be a bad guy at all. I dared to say he was feeling as nervous as I was and even a bit crushed, with a hint of sadness behind those beautiful gray eyes.

“Well, we'll never know the answer if we don't try it out first.” I said vanishing the other thoughts away.

“A wise girl you are. I'm starting to think this will be the beginning of something great.” He said while extended his hand, like a friendly shake as a truce.

“Yeah...who knows...” I locked my hand with his to seal our personal promise.

And since he didn't have a place to stay I let him get accommodated in “my” house. Well, it is mine, since there was no one there when I arrived. Furthermore, it's fine, it was too big for me alone anyway. He was all by himself too, didn't even have a bundle of clothes brought along with him. I had the feeling he was running away from something, but I was too afraid to ask more about his personal subjects, better leave it alone for a while. After all, I wasn't his friends, just a nice room mate. 

Eventually I got to know his name, Nezumi. It was a different one (not that Ayase was pretty or anything like it), but it was good to get to know him a little better, even if it's only knowing his name and nothing else. 

I, as the one with the smartest personality here, started to watch his routine during the times I had nothing else to do at home. He spent most of his time reading inside of his room or wandering around the streets. At least twice a week he came back with something new and tasty to eat, good quality things, I wondered how he got them. Seems like my intelligence was being defeated, for more hurtful that it is admit it. 

One day he left the place early in the morning looking very anxious, like he was going to the most important event of his entire life. That day I decided to stay at home all day, the food was enough for the whole month so there was nothing much to do left. Nezumi only came back at night, his eyes gave away the feeling of concern

“Hey. Good night to you too.” I said politely.

“Hi there” He answered back coldly, like always.

“Where have you been all day? You could have told me something.” I spotted a small bag he was holding way to close to his body as if it was a precious thing.

“You're not my mother, I don't own you any excuses. It's none of your business.” He wasn't in the mood for talking.

“Can I see what you brought there?” I pointed to the beige fabric.

“No. This is personal, sorry.” He climbed up the stairs ready to lock himself inside his room like every single time.

“What a strange guy...” I thought out loud.

The following day I slept too much and ended up waking up in the middle of the afternoon. Gee, I wasn't even tired yesterday. Guess I'm a big fan of my own bed. Nezumi was nowhere to be seen. At least this time he was kind enough to leave me some breakfast at the table, even managed to get a nice and fresh loath of bread. He wasn't that bad. I ate the food happily and smiling to myself when suddenly thoughts of yesterday events came to my mind and the image of that boy holding that useless bag. Curiosity came rushing through my veins and I rushed to his bedroom, hoping to find the one thing he protected the most. He wouldn't even notice. And plus, what is so important that he have to hide it from me? I saved him from the streets, he should show a little bit of gratitude.

Opening the door slowly I found myself inside his own little cave. I've been there a few times before, it was a plain room with a bad, a wardrobe and a desk. The sack was found pretty quickly, hidden under the bed. (could you be any less obvious Nezumi?) Anticipation rushing through my whole body as I opened the bag and found many papers, most of them very old, looking like documents or something like that. However, in the middle of the mess, there was a picture. My room mate was smiling...that really shocked me, since I thought he wasn't really capable of showing such sincere emotions. Beside him there was a boy, about the same age as him, with light gray hair and red eyes. He had a peculiar face, marked by a red scar, which seemed to continue along the waves of his body. It was a pretty scene to look at, I couldn't take my eyesight away from it. Both of them looked so carefree, without any worries or problems, just having some pure and enjoyable fun. Calm and peaceful, even refreshing at some state.

It's like that old dictate isn't it? Curiosity killed the cat. I heard the only voice I was most afraid of at this very moment. What a timing, with me in the middle of the scene of the crime, I was ashamed.

“What do you think you're doing here Ayase? He sounded mad, damn it.

I felt my whole body going numb for a second. I didn't have words to say, I knew I was wrong.

“I'm...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to.” The first words that came to my mouth.

“The hell it wasn't! And still you're here, messing with personal objects that doesn't belong to you.” He wasn't calm yet.

“Look, I'm sorry okay? I got curious, that's it.” I looked at the ground.

I had this need to ask more about that person in the picture, but I knew I shouldn't.

The one standing next to me gave a long and heavy sigh, tired of everything. If it wasn't worth the fight why did he make all that commotion yesterday? Boys...

“Put that stuff right where you have found it and I'll forget this ever happened.” So he left to the kitchen.

“Wait! Nezumi! Now that I know, won't you tell me more about him!?” I screamed, not fully satisfied yet.

He turned to me very slowly with a sarcastic smile printed on his face. Oh, there he goes, here it comes the brilliant idea. I hated the meaning behind that smile.

“So, do you want to help me?” He simply stated.

“Stop with those kind of questions and get to the point already.” I wasn't a big fan of his twisted games.

“Fine, your wish is my command. I ran away from this guy, Shion, a long time ago, right after the wall was down for once. Yesterday I met him again by accident and now I want to keep an eye on him, in order to prevent further dumb decisions of his part.” 

“And what's my part in this big mess?” Oh, an adventure. Interesting.

“It'll be your task to watch him from now on and never ever let him find me or even search around.” He told me coming at my direction and giving me a box full of strawberries, my favorite!

“Get this as a payment” He said after seeing the sparkle in my eyes.

“When do I start?” Let's agree that this seemed much better than going out to steal something safe to eat.

“Tomorrow. I'll leave you the address and everything else you might need later.” He was leaving again, but I couldn't care less, with my mouth now full with the sweetest taste I could ever feel.

In the next morning Nezumi woke me up and said it was time to get me into the character. I needed to look the most invisible possible. Fine by me. I took the directions and he told me to be careful. Easy like that I left to my journey, if I could dare to say that to a simple trip across cities. 

I arrived at the destined place barely quickly without getting lost, I was born to do this.

I found myself next to huge bakery. I've never seen one of these, only in movies or such things. I was truly amazed staring at everything I could find when I detected a car arriving at the store. Two persons came out of it, a boy and a beautiful woman, probably his mom. The teen, Shion, was truly pretty. Some of his features reminds his progenitor. I hid behind the closest tree I've found and watched the scene unfold discreetly. Looked like a normal day of work for both of them, happy and willing to do what they have been assigned to do they got inside, leaving me alone again. The clients were arriving as the clock was ticking, always smiling and with an expression of pure joy.

It came to be pretty annoying to do this every single day. That specific family was too boring to watch. Sometimes the pretty boy went out to make a delivery, but he ended up coming back the fastest as possible, I wondered if it was worth it to follow him so strictly.

Another day had come and I stared at the birds flying around the electric wire, counting them. When suddenly I felt a hand grabbing my shoulders lightly. I let a tiny scream pass through my lips and turned around to see who was there, maybe it was just a police officer like last week. Yet, I wasn't expecting to be Shion, staring at me with a nervous silly smile and wide eyes, scared of my surprise.

“Were you looking for me? Don’t worry, I just want to talk a little” He said making motions with his hands to calm me down.

Oh no, this was bad, really really bad. I don't know what to do. Should I run and leave him here? Should I stay and wait for his words? What I mess I put myself in to.

“How…how did you find me?” I asked.

I wasn't saying anything, only this and I'll be gone. Nezumi wouldn't want things to go further than that. Actually, if he finds out about this I'm probably going to end up dead, I hope he choose a pretty coffin for me, at least.

“It was pretty easy since I have been noticing you for a while.” He laughed nervously, trying to break the tension.

Damn, I didn't know my plan was so fallible. I should have planned something better, I don't know, pretending to be his friend or a client, but I don't have any money so that would have been difficult. A thousands of phrases and words coming inside my head and I couldn't speak out loud any of them, It was extremely frustrating.

“Can you tell me your name?” He had a friendly personality. 

Looking at him properly, this boy was so cute. Yes, that's the perfect word for him. Since his appearance to his way of acting. It wouldn't be bad if I told him my name, will be? 

“Ayase” I said bluntly.

“Well, hello then Ayase-chan. I’m Shion, but I think you know that already right?” If you think I was agitated you haven't seen this boy yet.

I breathed in deeply. Say or hide the information in the darkest part of my brain? Maybe the rat wouldn't be so mad...he wanted to see him after all. If he didn't he wouldn't pass through the trouble he did just to get a silly picture. Yeah, that's right, screw it all. I'm going to tell him for once, he deserves to know the truth.

“Look. I’ll go straight to the point okay? Yes, I’m here because Nezumi told me to keep an eye on you so that you wouldn’t do anything stupid. And I know where he is, but I don’t feel like telling you.” The plan was okay, but the whereabouts...he needed to try a little harder than that.

“Wow, wow. Wait a second. We could make a deal here, don’t you think so? You know I work in a bakery full of sweets right?” Sigh, my life was so full of deals. One less, one more, who cares?

“What kind of sweets do you have in there?” I'm a kid, addicted to sweet things, don't blame me.

“Oh, it depends on which of them you like the most. Would you like to take a look?” He invited me in in the most docile way possible.

We got inside the place from the back. It was amazing, it smelled so good once you're in, like sugar. My mouth was watering at the thoughts of what he could have there to offer me. Everything seemed great and I just wanted to have a taste of heaven with this now. He made me sit in a wood made stool while he prepared something for me, it was a surprise. But I could feel that already, I was dying with such anticipation. 

After an hour or so he went to the oven and picked up a cake, decorating it happily, always smiling, what a silly boy. He put some strawberries on top; my favorite! How did he know? They were looking so tastier than the ones I ate at home. Once that fluffy cake came in contact with my mouth I could die happy. It was pure bliss, from far the best thing I've ever felt. I thought I was in another dimension and I couldn't stop myself from devouring this delicious desert. Without noticing, I ate half of it, my belly was so full I thought I wouldn't be able to walk towards the door. 

Well, a deal is a deal, so I was prepared to tell him Nezumi's hiding-place.

“Okay, I think I can lead you to where Nezumi is now. But don’t tell him I did it okay? He’s going to kill me if he finds out” I put my hands around my belly.

“Don’t worry. I won’t say a word.” He sounded happier as the good news were coming.

We decided to go with his motorcycle and I escorted him just to make sure he was going to be safe. West Block it's not the perfect place to live. People would love to find a little innocent boy like him wandering around the dark streets, Moreover, I was the only one who knew the way exactly as it is. It was my home, right? During our trip I started to think if what I was doing was right, believe me, it wasn't that simple. A bunch of consequences were waiting for me when I arrived and he sees me. Shion was a sweet boy, if he wanted to see that rat so badly, he must be important to him, and who am I to keep them apart? They looked so comfortable close to each other...like they were home, finally. Sighing happily I set my mind at ease and decided it was fine, I should keep going to get there as soon as possible.

I asked him politely if I could stay on the corner, I was really afraid of the sight of Nezumi right now. He understood and followed ahead, knocking lightly on the door. And the last thing I've seen was he coming inside. I hope everything ended up okay...

Waiting, waiting, waiting, seems like it was my new pastime huh? Just like making deals. He was for sure taking a long time wasn't he? Could it be that Nezumi killed him silently and threw him on the back of the house? No...he wouldn't dare to do that with someone he cared so much about. Wait...did I just say he cared about him? Suddenly a blush came through my cheeks along with the strangest thoughts. No, no, no, it can't be, stop with that Ayase, stupid girl. They are both men for lord's sake! Shion it's too good for him anyway.

I was too tired of being still there so I decided to go to the house, slowly. However, I saw the door opening and Shion coming out of it with the other boy. They looked happy and settled, good. The brat was smiling a lot with a secret blush, that's a miracle! 

The red colored eye boy looked from one side to another, spotting me quickly. I could hear him saying to the one besides him.

“There she is! Come Nezumi!” He grabbed the other's hand forcefully and he responded with a stronger grip without complaining.

They were so cozy around each other. I dared to say they even looked cute, like a young couple madly in love. 

My room mate stood right in front of me and I could see his blush clearly. Taking a quick glance to the pretty boy, who was encouraging him somehow he said the most extraordinary words I could ever hear from him as I felt his arms circling my shoulders, like a hug. Oh my, he was really doing this wasn't he? I bet Shion had something to do with this disturb of personality.

“Even though you ended up doing something I didn't ask you to...thank you Ayase. Get inside and pick up your stuff, we're living with this guy here -” pointing to Shion “- from now on.” Smiling briefly as he spoke.

I did as he said, I ran to my house and packed up with the light speed. This was the beginning of a brand new life for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the story and the characters. Sorry for any OOC or hash grammar mistakes. There's still a second chapter coming up from another POV. Please keep up with the feedback.


End file.
